finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypno Crown
.]] The '''Hypno Crown' , also known as Coronet and Demon Hat, is a recurring piece of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It has various effects depending on the game, although its properties are mostly geared to favor Magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Hypnocrown, originally translated as Coronet, is a helmet armor for Palom that increases his Defense by 7 and his Magic defense by 16, as well as preventing the Pig, Mini, and Toad status effects. It is found in the Cave of Trials in the ''Advance and The Complete Collection releases of the game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hypno Crown is a helmet armor that provides 7 Defense, 16 Magic Defense, 6% Evasion, 17% Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence, as well as preventing Pig, Mini, and Toad. Final Fantasy V The Hypno Crown, originally named the Coronet, is headgear armor that can be equipped by the party and improves the effectiveness rate of Control. It provides +5 Defense and Magic Evasion, +1 Magic, and +4 Evasion. It can only be found in Drakenvale. With Hypno Crown equipped the player has 75% chance of controlling the target, opposed to the rate of 40% without the Hypno Crown. Final Fantasy VI The Hypno Crown, previously known as Coronet, is a Relic that improves Relm's rate of Control. It provides +23 Defense and Magic Defense, +2 Speed, and +4 Magic. One can be found in Kefka's Tower, and more can be obtained through betting Red Caps in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. The chance to successfully control an enemy is calculated as follows: :If (Controller's level * 256) / Target's level > 0..255[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/562865-final-fantasy-vi/faqs/13573 ''Final Fantasy VI Algorithms FAQ by Terii Senshi] the player successfully controls the enemy. If Hypno Crown is equipped, the chance changes to: :If (Controller's level * 256) / (Target's level * 170 / 256) > 0..255 ''Final Fantasy VII The HypnoCrown is an accessory that can be found in a chest in the cave in the Forgotten Capital. It allows the wearer to Manipulate enemies 100% of the time, as long as the target is susceptible to Manipulate. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Hypno Crown is an accessory that raises the player's Magic stat by 20. It can be bought from Gongaga Trading for 8,000 gil and found during missions. Using three of them during Materia Fusion can give MAG +1. Final Fantasy VIII The Hypno Crown is a GF item that teaches Mag+40% to any Guardian Force. It can be bought from Esthar Pet Shop with Tonberry's Familiar ability, and is a rare drop from Malboro. It can be also obtained by refining 10 Spr-J Scrolls into 1 Hypno Crown. The Hypno Crown can then be refined into 10 Aura Stones, or 10 Hypno Crowns for 1 Royal Crown. Final Fantasy IX The Coronet provides +1 Defense, +35 Magic Defense, and makes the wearer immune to Wind damage. It teaches the abilities Man Eater and Return Magic. Coronet can be bought in Daguerreo for 4,400 gil and can be equipped by all characters except Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X-2 The Hypno Crown accessory raises Magic and Magic Defense by 20 points, and can be acquired by bribing Behemoth or Flan Blanco, stealing from an Oversouled Flan Blanco, or by finding it on the Mi'ihen Highroad during Chapter 3. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Hypnocrown is a high-level head armor that can be equipped after obtaining the Mystic Armor 8 license. It provides +44 Magick Resist, +2 Strength, and +7 Magick Power. It can be purchased from Archades and Balfonheim for 8,100 gil. In the game's ''Zodiac Job System version Hypnocrown can be worn by a White Mage, Red Mage, Black Mage, and Mononofu. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Hypnocrown is an accessory that costs 40 capacity points and grants the wearer the Feral Speed II ability. It is found from a treasure orb in Oerba 200 AF with Moogle Hunt, or obtained from Kanna Kamuy (1%). Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Demon Hat is the strongest helmet in the game for the Yuke, and provides 98 Defense and 20 Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Hypnocrown is a level 85 hairpin which lowers HP by 272, but raises Bravery by 326. Furthermore, it boosts Bravery recovery by 75%. It can be traded at the shop for 13,610 gil, a Cat-Ear Hood, four Holystones, and a Healing Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hypnocrown returns as a level 60 Hairpin that provides -288 HP, +324 Bravery, and +50% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 76,700 gil, Cat-Ear Hood, Carbuncle's Gem, and five Lady's Hopes. Gallery References Category:Accessories Category:Armor